Although there are many treatment options available for verruca vulgaris (VV), it is difficult to achieve a lasting response. Recurrence rates ranging from 5% to 56% have been reported in the literature. In an effort to lower recurrence rates and optimize treatment for recalcitrant VV, we are pursuing an immunotherapeutic approach that takes advantage of the prior sensitization to candida and mumps prevalent in the population. We hypothesize that VV can be successfully treated wtih immunotherapy by eliciting a local response in patients with delayed type hypersensitivity (DTH) reactions to candida or mumps antigen.